


Sleeping Spirits

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Evil Fi, F/M, First Kiss, Human Fi, Limbo, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: When Fi wakes up in Limbo, she discovers that she's not alone.





	Sleeping Spirits

Fi’s blue eyes slowly opened. She was cold, and all Fi could see was a tan ceiling. Confused, Fi slowly sat up.

She was inside the Sealed Temple, lying on a cold slab of rock. The Master Sword was gone, but there was no evidence of anyone being in the building recently. What was going on?!

“Good, you’re awake,” a voice snapped. Getting to her feet, Fi looked around. A man with white hair, dressed in a red cloak, was leaning against one of the Sealed Temple’s stone pillars, smirking. He looked familiar, but Fi wasn’t sure why.

“Who are you? Where is my master?” The man shook his head, laughing.

“Oh, Fi. We’re not in the Sealed Temple, we’re in Limbo. I honestly thought you’d know that.” Fi cocked her head to the side, and the man asked, suddenly worried, “You are Fi, right? I mean, you could be any random spirit, I guess.”

“WHO ARE YOU?!” Fi shouted, gasping at her tone. The man laughed,

“There’s the anger! And I guess I do owe you an explanation, don’t I? Fine.” Smiling, the man said, “I am Ghirahim, the Demon Lord. Or, I was, at least, until I died.”

“So I’m dead.” Fi walked to the center of the Sealed Temple, Ghirahim close behind.

“Depends. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Going back into the Master Sword.” Fi looked at Ghirahim, who said, thinking out loud,

“And the Master Sword becoming dormant puts it’s spirit into a endless sleep. Yeah, I guess technically we could classify you as dead.” Fi didn’t speak, and Ghirahim snapped, “You don’t seem very concerned, considering I just told you that you’re dead.”

“There’s an 85% probability that you’re lying,” Fi replied, floating toward the doors at the front of the temple. 

“Really?” There was an edge of laughter in Ghirahim’s voice. “I’m surprised it’s that low.”

“Just leave me alone.” Fi tried to open the doors, but they didn’t budge. Ghirahim ran over and said,

“Hey, hey! I can help you, Fi.”

“Go away!” Fi spun around, and Ghirahim held his hands in the air.

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t. This dimension is home to deceased sword spirits, and you and I both belong in that category.”

“So I’m stuck with you.” Ghirahim stretched out his hands, and Fi rose an eyebrow.

“Just trust me.” Swallowing, Fi stretched out her wings, and there was a flash of light. 

When Fi opened her eyes, her wings were gone, replaced by human hands. Fi’s face and clothes had changed as well, replaced by human features. Ghirahim explained,

“You still have your powers, but I decided to give you a body that was less cumbersome.” Nodding, Fi turned around without a word and opened the doors. Ghirahim followed, laughing sarcastically, “What, no thank you?” When Fi glared at him, Ghirahim closed his mouth.

Outside, the Sealed Grounds were as pretty as better. Birds chirped, and the sun was shining. Looking around, Fi said,

“I might be able to accept this.” Walking behind her, Ghirahim pointed down to the seal in the center of the pit.

“If we can unlock that, we could go to different dimensions.” Fi turned to look at Ghirahim.

“But isn’t that where Demise was?”

“The evil has to go somewhere.” Swallowing, Fi started down the pit. Running after her, Ghirahim shouted, “What are you doing?!”

“I’m not letting the demon lord unlock a pit of ultimate evil!” Fi did have a point. Sighing to himself, Ghirahim continued to follow Fi down to the center of the pit.

Fi stretched her hands out to touch the cold, metal seal, and was surprised when Ghirahim placed a hand on her arm.

“Be careful, Fi.” Fi nodded, and Ghirahim stepped aside, letting Fi do her thing.

Fi wasn’t sure how to unlock the seal, but when she touched it, the seal began to vibrate. As Fi watched, dark, pure evil shot out of the seal and consumed her. 

Ghirahim bounced on his feet as Fi changed. Even though they hadn’t known each other for very long, there was something about Fi that Ghirahim liked, but he wasn’t sure what.

When the darkness melted away, Fi had changed. Her hair was black, her clothes were black, but the main thing was Fi’s eyes. They were cold, pure darkness, with no emotion. Turning around to face her new friend, Fi smirked,

“Ready to go raid some dimensions together?” Ghirahim didn’t respond, then whispered,

“I could kiss you right now.” Fi rose her eyebrows, then gasped as Ghirahim pulled her into a big kiss. It was bittersweet, but Fi enjoyed every second of it. When Ghirahim pulled away, Fi laughed,

“I guess that’s a yes.” Ghirahim kissed Fi again, then the two of them stepped into the seal, ready to cause chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
